(a) Field
A display device including a sensor is provided.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device may include a flat panel display device, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), an organic light emitting display, e.g., organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display, and an electrophoretic display, typically includes a plurality of pairs of field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer. The LCD typically includes a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer, and the organic light emitting display includes an organic light emitting layer as the electro-optical active layer. One of the pair of electric field generating electrodes is generally connected to a switching element to receive an electric signal, and the electro-optical active layer converts the electric signal into an optical signal to display an image.
The display device may further have a touch sensing function for an interaction with a user, based on which an image may be displayed. The touch sensing function typically detects a touch on a screen and touch position information thereof by sensing a change of pressure or light that occurs on the screen in the display device when a user contacts a finger or a touch pen to the screen to write a character or to draw a picture.
In general, a touch sensing method may be divided into a resistive type, a capacitive type and an electro-magnetic (“EM”) type, for example.
The display device using the capacitive type typically includes a film including a transparent electrode for touch sensing, and a change of the capacitance, which occurs when a conductor such as a finger provides a contact while the voltage is applied to the transparent electrode, is sensed to detect the contact existence and the contact position.